<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Цветной сюжет by I_am_psih</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396783">Цветной сюжет</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_psih/pseuds/I_am_psih'>I_am_psih</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Omega, Demons, Fantasy, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Verse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:08:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_psih/pseuds/I_am_psih</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Два демона, которые не вписывались в общество, нашли друг друга.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Как встретились два одиночества</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ириса все считали невероятно прекрасным и завидным омегой. Его родители гордились сыном, потому что он был очень хозяйственным, смышлённым, а главное, что ценилось у демонов, имел выдающийся длинный хвост. Ирис считался одним из самых сильных демонов в мире. Таких, как он, обычно брали на службу царской семьи, ему кланялись даже демоны с высшим статусом, его силу буквально боготворили. </p><p>Но сам омега выбрал совершенно обычное занятие - лекарь. Причём не королевский, а крестьянский. Никто не говорил ничего против из-за длины его хвоста, поэтому Ирис спокойно занимался своим делом. Омега часто пользовался статусом своей силы, чтобы получить всё, что ему необходимо: личную неприкосновенность от претендентов в его женихи, которых родители таскали к ним домой каждую неделю - Ирис сказал, что сначала карьера, ведь нужно развить свой большой магический потенциал, и родители согласились с ним, прекратив сватовство; поползновения от незнакомых альф - хотя сейчас правитель сформировал из них воспитанное общество, где нет места проявлению инстинктов, некоторые индивиды всё же оставались похожими на животных, вырвавшихся из глубин дикого леса, статус Ириса отваживал от него таких демонов, так как не каждый осмелиться получить удар от столь сильного мага; и возможность заняться любимым делом - демонам с длинными хвостами были открыты все двери, в любую область науки, даже экзамены в любую Академию сдавались практически автоматом. </p><p>Спустя шесть лет Ирис с отличием закончил курс лекарей и отправился на практику. Попросив самый сложный случай, Ирис не ожидал, что попадёт в деревню, жители которой более десяти лет страдают от неизлечимой болезни. Там он и познакомился со своим будущим мужем. Райен был альфой из среднего класса со средней длинной рогов, но он был невероятно талантлив. Ирис и Райен работали вместе день и ночь, и спустя три с половиной года деревня была избавлена от опасного вируса. В честь этого демоны получили звание Героев и получили медали, которые теперь висели в специальной рамке на стене прямо на входе в их дом. </p><p>Спустя ещё год они решили пожениться. Узнав о том, кем является альфа, родители Ириса строго-настрого запретили ему заключать с ним брак, пригрозя исключить омегу из Рода. Ириса это ни сколечки не напугало, так как к тому времени у него было хорошее место лекаря в приграничной деревне, стабильный доход и собственный дом. </p><p>Вот уже шесть лет они жили счастливо вместе, в большом уютном доме, где всего месяц назад начали обустраивать соседнюю комнату в детскую. </p><p>У Ириса и Райена появился сын-омега. Прекрасный милый омега с длинным хвостиком. С невероятно длинным для новорождённого хвостиком. Не смотря на своё счастье, Ирис и Райен всё же обеспокоились тем, что их ребёнка заставят выйти замуж за нелюбимого альфу только потому, что у него длинные рога. Сам Ирис еле смог выбраться из этого в своё время, ведь власти строго следили за тем, чтобы омеги высшего класса заключали браки только с высшеклассовыми альфами. Единственное, почему Ирис и Райен сейчас вместе - это благодаря тому, что они успели заключить магический брак, поэтому их никто не мог разлучить. </p><p>На самом деле в законах не было прописано, что разделение на классы должно влиять на выбор партнёра, но двести лет назад Правитель демонов начал строго вести отчёты о семейных парах и их детях. Из-за этого границы между классами демонов стала расширяться, буквально разделяя демонов на три совершенно разных мира. Самым многочисленным классом являлся средний, но война начала вестись между низшим и высшими классами. </p><p>Тогда Ирис впервые в жизни воспользовался своей должностью лекаря в личных целях и записал сына в список демонят среднего класса. </p><p>Позже родители назвали своего омегу Вайдер. Имя было не совсем подходящим для омеги, но Ирис настоял на нём, потому что это было имя его любимого писателя, от книг которого он вдохновился на профессию лекаря. </p><p>Чтобы скрыть и длину хвоста, Ирис научил омегу сворачивать его вокруг талии и только потом одеваться. Вайдер любил носить длинные расклешенные рубашки и юбки, поэтому прятать длину хвоста не было трудностью. Омега рос очень умным, трудолюбивым и сильным. В пятнадцать лет он попросил родителей показать, как пользоваться пистолетом и вскоре научился великолепно стрелять. Его даже отправляли на соревнования, где он получил второе место, уступив сопернику всего на один балл. Потом он заинтересовался рисованием и тоже достиг в этом больших высот - одну из его картин купил один из самых известных ценителей в столице. А с появлением движущихся картинок Вайдер вообще выпал из реальности. Магия этого изобретения состояла в том, что сначала нужно прорисовать все движения на картинке, а потом с помощью заклинания воспроизвести это в более крупной версии на любой плоской поверхности. </p><p>Вайдер захотел всю жизнь посвятить двигающимся картинкам, поэтому начал активно изучать искусство, архитектуру, углубленный курс магии и искать подходящее учебное заведение. Всё было у их семьи замечательно, пока по подростку-омеге не ударила жестокая реальность юношества - его отвергла его первая в жизни любовь. </p><p>Фло был одним из самых крутых альф в их школе. Он занимался спортом и хорошо разбирался в естественных науках, поэтому он сразу запал в сердце Вайдера. И омега решил признаться Фло, что он ему нравится, и предложил встречаться. И каково было Вайдеру, когда альфа сказал, что с таким странным омегой он встречаться не будет ни за какие коврижки. </p><p>В тот день Вайдер долго плакал. Его подкосило такое признание, поэтому подросток, не думая, выкрикнул родителям:</p><p>- Зачем только вы заставляете меня скрывать свой статус! Если бы у меня был длинный хвост, он ни за что бы не посмел сказать мне такое в лицо! - и громко захлопнул дверь прямо перед их носами. Утром Вайдер пришёл в комнату родителей и попросил прощения. Он понимал, что родители желают ему только добра, но в тот день был слишком зол и расстроен. </p><p>На Фло он больше не обращал внимания и сам себе зарёкся, что не будет больше спешить в отношениях. </p><p>В восемнадцать он поступил в Специальный Университет для будущих мультипликаторов, который находился в соседнем городе. Через три года он закончил обучение и вернулся в отчий дом уже известным. Его проекты были невероятно успешными, поэтому Вайдер вернулся в родную деревню уже самостоятельным и обеспеченным омегой. </p><p>Вайдер строит дом рядом с родительским и остаётся здесь, потому что именно в родной деревне ему спокойнее. Он продолжает творить даже быстрее, недели раньше - видимо, здешний воздух добавляет трудоспособности.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Буйство красок, грациозность движений, завораживающий своей драматичностью и красотою сюжет - это был один из самых прекрасных работ, которые Дайр видел в своей жизни. Мультипликация была совершенно новым развлечением, но именно эта работа так поразила аристократа. <p>Дайр принадлежал высшему классу демонов и имел одни из самых длинных рогов в их роду. Но это было единственное, за что его родители гордились. В остальном же он их только разочаровывал: вместо того, чтобы стать генералом королевской армии, как отец, он решил удариться в науку; заключать брак с кем-нибудь из выбранных родителями кандидатов он наотрез отказывался; на балы для высших не ходил; вступил в какую-то сомнительную по их мнению политическую организацию. В общем, сплошное разочарование. </p><p>Сам Дайр был доволен своей жизнью, учитывая то, что родители не ограничивали его в деньгах, поэтому он мог заниматься всем, что угодно его сердцу. Недавно альфа заинтересовался новым изобретением в области развлечений - мультипликацией. Нарисованные человечки увлекали его, тем более, что вся эта мазня ещё имела и сюжет, где было несложно угадать смысл всего разворачивающегося перед глазами действия. </p><p>И он наткнулся на самое прекрасное, что он видел в своей жизни. Это история рассказывала о великом герое, который странствовал по мирам и искал свою вторую половинку. Картина была наполнена совершенно потрясающими видами, различными красками, настроениями. Дайр до сих был поражён. Но его радость не продлилась долго, так как в его имение приехал его горячо любимый папа. </p><p>- Сыночек, у меня новости! </p><p>Дайр хотел было спросить, что за новости, но его прервали, тыкая носом в свидетельство о заключении брака. </p><p>- Род Пламени предлагает заключить брак между их младшим отпрыском и тобой. Что скажешь? </p><p>- Пап, я говорил, что сам хочу найти себе пару. - в привычной манере ответил Дайр, сложив руки на груди. </p><p>- Но ты не ищешь! Ты даже на балы не ходишь! </p><p>- Потому что я не хочу, чтобы власть навязывала мне омегу из высшего класса. Они все такие избалованные и неинтересные. Только и могут говорить друг о друге и чужом доходе. </p><p>- Что ты такое говоришь?! Это всё твоя секта! Выучился там всякой ерунде! </p><p>- Это не секта. Это политическая организация. И хватит осуждать наши убеждения! </p><p>- Это не убеждения! Это полный бред. Мне надоело терпеть твои выходки: ты или женишься, или я исключу тебя из Рода! </p><p>- Исключай! - в этот момент Дайр не выдержал и выпер папу за дверь своего имения. </p><p>- Исключу! - прозвучал его заглушённый визг. </p><p>На следующий день Дайр узнал, что он официально исключён из Рода, но это его ничуть не расстроило. Хотя, имение ему прийдётся отдать, потому что оно не являлось его собственностью. Но альфа был оптимистом, поэтому решил путешествовать. К счастью, у него имелись личные сбережения, о которых не знали родные и не могли отсудить себе. Собрав всё необходимое, Дайр накинул чёрный плащ и отправился странствовать. </p><p>Через год он объехал пол страны и теперь решил выехать за границу, чтобы познакомиться с другими культурами и найти много редких древностей. Теперь Дайр занимался продажей антиквариата, что приносило хорошие деньги. Правда, в некоторых случаях работа была очень опасной, но это даже плюс, потому что за это время он стал выглядеть очень мужественно. </p><p>Альфа направился в одну приграничную деревню, чтобы из неё сразу выехать в другую страну, но до этого Дайр должен посетить одно место. Это были руины одного из первых храмов, построенных демонами в начале времён. Альфа узнал, что там должен храниться древний артефакт невероятной мощи. Никто не знал, как он выглядит, но это не останавливало демона. </p><p>Побродив по лесу, он всё же обнаружил полуразвалившийся храм. Только Дайр не заметил ловушку - не успел он сделать шаг, как что-то тяжёлое ударило его по голове. </p><p>Очнулся он в чьём-то доме. Уютном красивом светлом домике, где на окнах висел бежевый тюль с вышитыми на концах цветочками, зелёным пледом на диване и прекрасным запахом свежего хлеба. </p><p>Внезапно Дайр услышал разговоры из соседней комнаты:</p><p>- Спасибо, отец, что дотащил его. </p><p>- Папа прийдёт вечером и даст рекомендации по поводу ухода за ним. Ты же знаешь: сезон болезней начался. </p><p>- Хорошо, до вечера! </p><p>Дверь захлопнулась, в комнату вошёл омега в расклешенной рубашке, без штанов, но рубашка была достаточно длинной для того, чтобы всё прикрыть. У него были приятного оттенка тёмные вьющиеся волосы и фиолетовые глаза. Он был выше средне статистического омеги и имел красивые длинные ноги. А его милый средней длины хвостик крутился за спиной демона. </p><p>- О, вы очнулись! Пить или есть хотите? - вежливо поинтересовался он. </p><p>- Нет, но я бы хотел узнать, где я. </p><p>- Вы в моём доме. Я нашел вас в лесу, вы лежали без сознания. Но не волнуйтесь: мой папа лекарь, он вас быстро на ноги поставит. </p><p>- Да мне и так хорошо. Только голова после удара немного побаливает. - Дайр прикоснулся к самому больному месту и понял, что его голову забинтовали. </p><p>- Нужно подождать, пока рана полностью не заживёт. Вам прийдётся прервать ваше путешествие. </p><p>- А как ты узнал, что я путешествую? </p><p>- В вашей сумке было только необходимое, так что я предположил, что вы путешественник. Кстати, можно узнать ваше имя? </p><p>- Дайр. И перестань называть меня на "вы", я ведь не намного старше тебя. </p><p>- Прости, привычка. Папа учил меня со всеми клиентами и тем более аристократами разговаривать в уважительной форме. </p><p>- А как зовут тебя? </p><p>- Вайдер. </p><p>- В честь писателя? </p><p>- Да, мой папа - его фанат. </p><p>Весь остаток дня они говорили про книги и мультипликацию. Дайр был приятно удивлён, узнав, что Вайдер работает в этой сфере - он задавал кучу интересующих его вопросов, спрашивал о самой профессии и всё в этом духе. Потом они переключились на обсуждение понравившихся им проектов. </p><p>- А "В пути за тобой" видел? </p><p>- Конечно видел. Я ведь его автор. Это был мой выпускной проект.  </p><p>- Невероятно! Из всех возможных мест я встретил тебя именно здесь! Мне невероятно понравился проект! Как ты дошёл до такого сюжета?</p><p>- Это немного походит на мой жизненный путь. Ты ходишь туда-сюда в поисках чего-то родного и вечного, а, когда находишь, не хочешь возвращаться к прежней жизни. </p><p>Вечером в дом Вайдера, как было обещано, пришёл Ирис. Он был довольно уставшим, но всё же делал вид, что бодр, чтобы не волновать сына и мужа. </p><p>- Как тут дела у нашего больного? - он сразу зашёл на кухню, где в это время допивал чай Дайр. Демон был удивлён, увидев длину хвоста омеги. Длинный, длиннее, чем обычно у высших демонов. Наверное, Вайдер пошёл в своего отца, поэтому имел хвост средней длины, но это было бы странно, так как высшая кровь доминирует над средней и гены омеги должны были проявиться ярче. Но это всё ещё спорно, потому что такие браки редкость и в какой-то мере нарушение законов, принятых в обществе демонов. </p><p>Ирис поменял повязки, сказав, что раны не совсем глубокие, так что двух недель на восстановление должно хватить. </p><p>- Пап, может, с нами посидишь? - предложил Вайдер. </p><p>- Я бы с радостью, сынок, но я сильно устал, а завтра нужно рано подняться, чтобы собрать лечебные травы. </p><p>- Давай я тебе завтра помогу?</p><p>- Спасибо, милый. Будь готов в пять утра. - Омега поцеловал Вайдера в лоб и ушёл домой. </p><p>- Твой папа из высших? - незамедлительно поинтересовался Дайр. </p><p>- Да, он заключил брак с отцом, переступая закон, потому что он один из самых сильных демонов в мире. Из-за этого его исключили из рода. </p><p>- Как романтично. - Дайр улыбнулся омеге, отмечая, что он очень похож на своего папу. </p><p>Прийдя после сбора трав, Вайдер сразу же направился на кухню. Там он обнаружил Дайра, готовящего что-то странное. </p><p>- Что это? </p><p>- Это фирменное блюдо. Будешь? </p><p>- Не откажусь. </p><p>Фирменное блюдо оказалось похоже на творог, только более вкусный, жирный и мягкий. Ещё Дайр добавил туда шоколадные кусочки, поэтому было вкусно и сладко вдвойне. </p><p>- Ладно, мне нужно помыться, а потом сразу за работу. - сам себе сказал Вайдер, но альфа услышал его и сразу спросил:</p><p>- А можно понаблюдать?</p><p>- За тем, как я моюсь или как рисую? - не упустил момента сострить омега. </p><p>- А можно и за тем и за тем? </p><p>Щёки Вайдера покрылись лёгким румянцем: он думал, что альфа поспешит уверить его в том, что омега для него не так уж привлекателен, чтобы наблюдать за его обнажённым телом. </p><p>- Можно только за вторым. - улыбнулся он, чувствуя, как в сердце внезапно потеплело. </p><p>Рисовать в компании с кем-то было удобно, хотя Вайдер опасался, что альфа будет отвлекать разговорами. Вместо этого он наоборот помогал, например, подавая нужную кисточку, меняя воду и иногда заливая краски, когда они подсыхали. И иногда Вайдер просил Дайра позировать на особо сложных моментах.</p><p>В таком темпе прошла первая неделя. Ирис снял с альфы повязку и сказал каждый день втирать особую мазь, чтобы от раны не осталось и следа. Вайдер предложил свою помощь в этом деле. Омега умел делать массаж головы так, что Дайр даже уснул - так ему было хорошо. Демон начал помогать омеге по хозяйству, поэтому они ходили на рынок вместе. Жители деревни не могли до сих пор привыкнуть видеть на своих улицах аристократа, часто косились в их сторону. Дайр предпочитал не обращать на них внимание. </p><p>На второй неделе Дайр вызвался собирать травы вместо Ириса, так как лекарь всю ночь не спал, заботясь о заболевших детях их соседей. Вайдер незаметно для себя понял, что он всеми руками и ногами "за". Омеге хотелось подольше побыть рядом с этим прекрасным демоном, пока его рана окончательно не заживёт и он не уйдёт, бросив омегу, так глупо влюбившегося в него с того замудрённого "первого взгляда". </p><p>Пока они собирали травы, то не заметили, что небо заволокло тучами, начало моросить. Демоны поспешили к дому, но не успели - дождь начал лить, как из ведра. До дома они не добежали, поэтому пришлось пережидать в деревенском храме. Там было темно и тихо, что только капли дождя барабанили по крыше. Вокруг горел бледный свет свечей. Очень романтичная обстановка. </p><p>Вайдер снял с себя куртку и повесил на стул так, чтобы она быстрее высохла. Дайр сделал то же самое. Они оба сели рядом и обнялись, пытаясь согреться. В этот момент они даже не заметили, как объятия перетекли в лёгкие ласки: альфа начал водить по спине омеги, ощущая его позвонки, а сам Вайдер гладил второго демона по плечам, переходя на лицо. </p><p>- Что мы делаем? - шёпотом задал вопрос Вайдер. Его голос отразился о стены пустого храма, становясь мистическим шорохом. </p><p>- То, о чём думали эти две недели. </p><p>Дайр смело прикоснулся к губам омеги и утянул его в невероятно нежный поцелуй. </p><p>- Стой. Я не могу так. Это против моего правила. </p><p>- Какого ещё правила? </p><p>- Я не тороплю отношения. Хочу, чтобы всё было постепенно, чтобы я точно понял, чего хочу на самом деле. </p><p>- Хорошо. - кивнул Дайр. - Сколько времени тебе нужно? </p><p>- Ну, хотя бы месяц. </p><p>- Две недели прошло, ещё две осталось. </p><p>Дайр усадил омегу себе на колени и погладил по щеке. </p><p>- Я останусь с тобой в любом случае.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Беда на двоих - полбеды</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Всё. Мне надоело ничего не знать! - Ирис грозно стукнул кулаком по столу, даже искры посыпались от столешницы. </p><p>- Неужели так трудно рассказать своему родителю о том, как продвигаются твои отношения? А мне вот интересно, что происходит в личной жизни моего сына! </p><p>- Пап, её ведь не просто так называют личной. Мне неловко обсуждать с тобой такие вещи. </p><p>- А раньше ты мне всё рассказывал! </p><p>- Пап, это было где-то лет семь назад. Я уже взрослый омега, сам разберусь. </p><p>- Но он тебе нравится? </p><p>- Да. - уверенно ответил Вайдер. - Очень. - добавил он, сникнув. </p><p>- Но тебе нужно время, чтобы убедиться и в его чувствах? </p><p>- Да. И мне нужно время, чтобы набраться мужества и рассказать ему про мой статус. </p><p>- Он ещё не знает? - удивился Ирис. </p><p>- Нет. Мне страшно признаваться. Ведь он из аристократов - не знаю, как он воспримет эту новость. </p><p>- А тебе не кажется, что он не смотрит на длину хвоста? </p><p>- Он не смотрит - он рассказывал про то, что состоит в политической организации, идея которой в отсутствии границ между разными классами демонов. Так что, думаю, ему всё равно, но ему не будет всё равно, если он узнает, что всё это время я его обманывал и дурачил. </p><p>Вайдер опустил голову и уткнулся взглядом в свою кружку с чаем, а Ирис положил свою ладонь на руку сына. </p><p>- Не думай об этом, просто расскажи, когда посчитаешь нужным.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>За окном шумел дождь, дул сильный холодный ветер, сметающий всё на своём пути, а в доме было тепло и уютно. Вайдер зажёг свечи только в ванной комнате, потому что собирался идти помыться, и в их с Дайром комнате. Общей она стала всего неделю назад, когда они вместе заснули на диване, а утром у омеги сильно болела спина. Тогда он подумал, что Дайру наверняка тоже не сладко приходится. В тот же день он предложил альфе перебраться на единственную кровать в доме - его кровать. К счастью, она была большой, поэтому они спокойно помещались. <p>Вайдер и Дайр лежали в кровати и читали какую-то старую книгу, которую альфа носил с собой с целью продать за границей. Омега аккуратно переворачивал страницы, боясь повредить истончившуюся за время бумагу, а Дайр закинул руку ему за спину и перебирал его пушистые волосы. </p><p>- Я сегодня ходил к родителям. - внезапно прервал приятную тишину Вайдер. </p><p>- Как они там? - проявил вежливый интерес альфа. </p><p>- Хорошо. Кстати, - омега подорвался с кровати, вышел из комнаты и спустился вниз. Через секунды он вернулся с бутылкой в руках и двумя бокалами. - Отец встретил на ярмарке своего старого друга-винодела. Говорит, это просто великолепно. </p><p>- Знаешь, я тут вспомнил, как в детстве отец наливал мне вино, смешанное с водой, по праздникам. Папа тогда ругал отца, что он спаивает меня. </p><p>- У меня было наоборот: папа давал вина, а отец ругался. </p><p>Они разлили вино по бокалам и снова устроились на кровати. Незаметно для самого себя, Вайдер обвил свой хвост вокруг ноги альфы. </p><p>- Что ты делаешь? - весело хмыкнул Дайр. </p><p>- Обнимаю тебя. Ты такой тёпленький. </p><p>- Ты что, пьян? Оно же совсем слабенькое. </p><p>- Я не пьян. Просто не понимаю, зачем скрывать то, что я тебя люблю. </p><p>- Я тоже тебя люблю. </p><p>Они вновь поцеловались. Это нежное чувственное прикосновение губ быстро оборвалось, потому что омега услышал чьи-то голоса и шорох, доносящийся с улицы через окно, и оттолкнул от себя Дайра. </p><p>- Что случилось? - обеспокоено спросил он. </p><p>Вайдер лишь приложил палец к его губам, прося замолчать, и прислушался. В ту же секунду они услышали стуки во входную дверь. Стучали очень громко и настойчиво. Омега ринулся открывать. Он почувствовал, как сердце сжало, желудок начало тянуть - это были явные предвестники неприятностей. </p><p>Вайдер был готов упасть в обморок или умереть прямо на месте от страха, когда увидел на крыльце своего дома одного из рыцарей личной королевской стражи. </p><p>- Извините, что беспокоим посреди ночи. - басовито произнёс демон. - Но на вашего отца-омегу заведено дело. </p><p>- Что? - одними губами проговорил Вайдер. - Какое дело? </p><p>- Ирис Виггор обвиняется в сокрытии вашего статуса силы от короны. А вас, Вайдер Виггор, приглашают в личную королевскую армию. </p><p>Омега выскочил к дому родителей и увидел, как отца скручивают королевские рыцари. Он подбежал к родителю, почувствовав, как слёзы беспрерывной дорожкой побежали по щекам. </p><p>- Папа!</p><p>- Тихо, Вайдер. - казалось, будто Ирис совершенно спокоен, но его глаза выдавали ту бурю эмоций, что бушевала внутри. Страх, испуг, отчаяние. - С тобой всё в порядке? </p><p>- Папа, что ты такое говоришь?! Они собираются судить тебя! </p><p>- Потом. - сказал Ирис, и его отвели в открытый портал. </p><p>- Вайдер, что случилось? - к нему подбежал такой же ошарашенный происходящим Дайр. </p><p>- Папу обвиняют в сокрытие моего статуса. Но как они узнали? О, Боги, где отец? - омега метнулся уже к дому родителей и забежал внутрь. Райен лежал в коридоре на полу, а по лбу стекала кровь. Он постепенно приходил в сознание. </p><p>- Отец! - Вайдер стал судорожно проверять голову альфы на наличие других повреждений. - Дайр, принеси бинты и обеззараживающее! </p><p>- Вайдер, - тихо произнёс отец, когда демон покинул их. - Вайдер, нам срочно нужно к папе. Мы должны найти способы оправдать его. </p><p>- Но кто узнал о моём статусе? Кто рассказал? </p><p>- Я не знаю, сынок. Но даже если мы узнаем, это нам никак не поможет. Ухо, ну и потрепали же они меня. </p><p>Дайр и Вайдер перевязали раны старшего демона и уложили его в восстанавливающий сон. Потом омега начал заваривать чай из успокаивающих трав. Сейчас он мог найти хоть немного Надежды только в объятиях Дайра. </p><p>- Что же мне делать? - Вайдер совсем не хотел плакать, он держался изо всех сил, чтобы удержать эти эмоции, но всё было зря. Он заплакал, уткнувшись в плечо альфы. - Я вообще не понимаю, как мне помочь? Что я могу сделать?! </p><p>- Вайдер, я смогу помочь. Мои преподаватели готовили меня к любой ситуации и, кажется, я знаю, что нужно сделать, чтобы освободить твоего папу. Нам всего лишь нужно доказать ложность их обвинений. </p><p>- Но их обвинения правдивы! Папа укрывал мой статус от короны, учитывая, что он ещё нарушил негласное правило брака между разноклассовыми демонами! </p><p>- Не волнуйся, я знаю пару лазеек. - успокаивающе улыбнулся Дайр. </p><p>- И ты мне поможешь? Даже после того, как я обманывал тебя всё это время? </p><p>- Вайдер, я понимаю твоё положение, потому что сам нахожусь в таком же. Да и я догадывался, что твой класс выше среднего, потому что у твоего папы огромная сила. </p><p>- Что бы я без тебя делал?</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>В мире демонов оказаться в суде на месте подсудимого - это хуже, чем человеку попасть в Ад. Демонов оправдывали очень редко, все случаи можно пересчитать по пальцам одной руки. Сегодня здесь решится судьба Ириса. Омега совсем не боялся - он совершил преступление ради благородной цели. Теперь его сын счастлив, он с любимым альфой, он не обременён своим статусом. А это для Ириса главное. <p>Он готов был принять смертный приговор с честью. Стоя на полу прямо под пристальными взглядами трёх судий, прикованный тяжёлыми цепями к стенам. </p><p>У демонов очень жестокий способ наказаний, а приговор выполняется моментально. Подсудимый должен стоять на небольшой неустойчивой платформе, поэтому ему приходится не шевелиться, чтобы не упасть в бездонную яму. Чтобы этого не случилось до конца суда, его приковывают цепями к стенам - если подсудимый всё же не устоит, ему прийдётся болтаться на цепях, пока не будет высказан приговор. </p><p>Если его посчитают виновным, цепи отстёгивают от стены, преступник падает в яму, где живут невероятно жестокие и уродливые твари. Они когда-то были демонами, но мутировали после испытаний бывшего королевского алхимика. </p><p>Судьями должны быть три демона обязательно с разными политическими и моральными взглядами, разного пола и статуса силы. Сегодня над Ирисом возвышались два омеги: один с очень длинным хвостом, а другой - с совсем коротким; и один альфа из среднего класса. Все трое мрачно всматривались в его скукоженную фигуру. </p><p>- Господин Ирис Виггор, вы обвиняетесь в сокрытии статуса силы своего сына от короны. На протяжении двадцати четырёх лет вы вносили своего сына-омегу в список демонов среднего класса. - произнёс вышеклассовый омега. </p><p>- У вас есть защита или свидетели, которые могут подтвердить вашу невиновность? - спросил альфа. </p><p>Ирис кинул взгляд на того самого сына, который постоянно ёрзал на стуле - это был явный признак того, что у Вайдера есть план. Омега с облегчением вздохнул и ответил: </p><p>- Да. Это мой сын Вайдер Виггор. </p><p>- Перед началом заседания мы должны понять, что ваш сын может защищать вас, так как он тоже является важной фигурой в этом деле. - сказал нишеклассовый судья. - Для начала мы должны узнать, сможете ли вы, господин Вайдер Виггор, быть хладнокровным и действовать, не основываясь на родственных чувствах. </p><p>Демоны не часто бывают привязаны к своей семье. Для них родители - это лишь верхняя ступень иерархии, которой они должны подчиняться. Чтобы защищать своего родственника в суде, достаточно сказать, какая будет выгода с его смерти. К счастью, Вайдер подготовился ко всему. </p><p>- Заседание начинается! </p><p>Омега посмотрел на обвиняющего, но он был закутан в чёрную мантию, поэтому увидеть его лицо демон не смог. Он подозревал, что это проделки семьи Ириса - они имели зуб на папу с тех пор, как он "запачкал" имя их рода браком с среднеклассовым альфой. </p><p>Вайдер немного боялся, что план Дайра не сработает. </p><p>- Вайдер Виггор, что вы можете сказать в защиту своего отца-омеги? </p><p>- Я собираюсь опровергнуть обвинения в том, что мой отец скрывал мой статус. Я родился среднеклассовым демоном. </p><p>- Но как вы докажете это? </p><p>Вайдер был готов дать ответ. Конечно, обнажаться он не будет - это неприлично. У него был другой туз в рукаве - слова аристократа, демона высшего класса. </p><p>- Это может подтвердить мой любовник - вышеклассовый демон Дайр из рода Смерти. </p><p>Где-то в зале ахнуло несколько демонов. Хотя со времён войны общественное мнение насчёт этого смягчилось, но более старшими демонами связи такого рода до официального брака порицались. Но это был самый выиграшный вариант - все прислушиваются к аристократам и всегда им верят. Судьи даже не обратят внимание на тот факт, что Дайра выгнали из рода, главное, что он был рождён одним из его членов. </p><p>- Я, Дайр из рода Смерти, подтверждаю средний статус силы Вайдера Виггора. </p><p>Спустя всего час Ирис был освобождён. Как и говорил Дайр - его слова будут практически решающими. Как только омегу освободили из-под стражи, он тут же бросился обнимать сына и мужа.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>- Значит, я твой любовник? - спросил Дайр, усмехнувшись, перед тем, как вновь поцеловать нежные губы омеги. Вайдер ответил и перевернул демона на спину. <p>- Да, ты правильно отметил, что ты мой. </p><p>Альфа залез рукой под рубашку партнёра и погладил хвост, перекрученный вокруг талии. </p><p>- Ты можешь уже расслабиться. Не думаю, что так ходить удобно. - произнёс он шёпотом в губы. </p><p>- Знаешь, я уже привык, но, думаю, это хорошая идея. </p><p>Как только омега освободил свою талию, Дайр продолжил спускаться по спине к копчику и гладить у основания хвоста. </p><p>- Не останавливайся. - прошептал Вайдер и начал возиться с ремнём. </p><p>- И ты тоже. - ответил альфа, прикусывая ключицы омеги. Он спустился ниже, спустил штаны Вайдера и провёл пальцем между аппетитных половинок. </p><p>- Продолжай, - простонал демон, пробегаясь пальцами по доказательству возбуждения своего альфы. </p><p>- С радостью. </p><p>Спустя час они в обнимку лежали в кровати. </p><p>- Знаешь, - заговорил Дайр мечтательно. - Я сбежал из дома, потому что родители хотели женить меня на высококлассовом омега. Мне никогда это не нравилось, но вскоре они перешли границы допустимого, добиваясь своей цели. Я всегда верил, что где-то в мире есть идеальная вторая половинка для меня, и мне всё равно, какого он класса. И я тебя нашёл. </p><p>- Как мило. Это было предложение? - будто подросток, хихикнул Вайдер. </p><p>- Однозначно. </p><p>- Только свадьбу спланирую я.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Спустя всего четыре месяца Дайр и Вайдер стояли под светящимися гирляндами, развешенными в виде шатра, и обменивались брачными клятвами. Тут собрались менее двадцати человек - только самых близких и верных друзей, тех, кто принял их выбор. <p>- Может мне тоже вступить в эту вашу организацию, а то мне понравились твои друзья оттуда. - спросил Вайдер, когда они танцевали и кружились среди гостей.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>